In recent years, society has witnessed a rapid expansion in the acceptance of handheld communications devices. This has been made possible by continual advancements in microelectronics and power technologies, which have aided in decreasing the size, weight and cost of these devices while increasing functionality. Such devices are employed in organizing day to day schedules, keeping track of appointments, inventory control, digital storage of personal notes, communication such as e-mail, telephony communications (e.g., cell phones) and in many other applications. These systems are generally configured with specific applications and information required by a single user, and generally are not currently optimized for one or more additional users. Similarly, a single user cannot easily re-configure these devices in a different mode or environment. Attributes relating to the types of applications used, preferred display formats, and personalized information such as an e-mail address, phone number, address book and phone book are not easily changed in order to accommodate different users or different requirements, for example. Hence, these systems are highly personalized and specific in nature. Thus, device operation by an individual other than the original intended user or in a manner other than that which was originally conceived is cumbersome and sometimes difficult.
There are, however, many instances wherein device operation in multiple environments or modes and by multiple individuals is desirable. The user of a single communications device often desires to utilize the device for both a personal and professional environment. This may require different applications or different levels of access, different personal addresses and phone numbers, and different address books and phone books, for example. Also, it may be desirable to have multiple users operating a single device. For example, multiple users may utilize the same device in the performance of duties during separate shifts in a business. Multiple user environments may require different applications or different levels of access for various users, for example. The accomplishment of the above generally requires a great deal of time in manual reconfiguration of a given device for the current user and/or current environment.
In view of the above, there is a need for a system and/or methodology to facilitate rapid and flexible reconfiguration of devices without sacrificing system cost or functionality associated therewith.